


Apple Pie

by Kuzuuzuu



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Basically Flower Kid helps Habit run the place, Flower Kid's name is Corey, M/M, Mutual Pining, Parsley and Kamal are super stupid and anxious, Pining, Post-Canon, The Habitat's still open and it's a real rehabilitation center now, and had bad past experiences with love, i'm horrible at tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuzuuzuu/pseuds/Kuzuuzuu
Summary: Why didn't Corey do it? They're a selective mute, and Parsley needs an actual conversation now. Why didn't Habit do it? Clearly, Parsley wouldn't trust him. Why didn't Jimothan do it? The question answered itself. So, that only left Kamal from the list of possible candidates. The first problem with this was that Kamal had barely spoken to Parsley before. The second problem, however, was the biggest one; Kamal is horribly anxious. It's not the same to talk to someone that approaches you as it is to approach someone and try to start a conversation with them.





	1. I'm Too Shy

_"Oh, no, no, anything but this all over again..."_

To think Kamal thought he'd finally be able to catch an emotional break.

Let's get this from the beginning:

After everything ended and the Habitat closed for some time, it had a grand reopening as an actual rehabilitation center for people who needed emotional help or guidance. It wasn't very popular, however... Most of the original habiticians were already happy and didn't stay for long. When they did come over, it was either to visit, or because they had a minor problem they wanted to be fixed by Corey specifically. But nobody new really came along.

The few habiticians that were regulars were there mostly as a job, like Jimothan, Wallus, or Kamal. But then... There was Parsley, who more often than not spent his scarce free time of the week at the Habitat. At first the staff was confused, because Corey did say they made him happy, right? They brought him food, he started getting drunk and... Perhaps, saying it like that, it doesn't sound like he really got any _long term _problem fixed.

Parsley didn't really talk to anyone while he was there, he usually just came, stayed in the same spot, pondering, and left. Plain and simple. Kinda sad to watch, too. Corey and Habit decided that something definitely needed to be done about it. They organized a _Very Important Super Secret Meeting_ as they called it, where they also called Kamal in, as the trusty assistant. In that same meeting, they ended up with the conclusion that Parsley definitely needed someone to talk to, and Corey suggested that that someone should be Kamal, which, at first, he resoundingly disagreed to. A small argument ensued. _Why didn't Corey do it?_ They're a selective mute, and Parsley needs an actual conversation now. _Why didn't Habit do it?_ Clearly, Parsley wouldn't trust him. _Why didn't Jimothan do it? _The question answered itself. So, that only left Kamal from the list of possible candidates. The first problem with this was that Kamal had barely spoken to Parsley before. The second problem, however, was the biggest one; Kamal is horribly anxious. It's not the same to talk to someone that approaches you as it is to approach someone and try to start a conversation with them, not only that, but to try to get their trust so they might want to have MORE conversations in the future! What did they even think Kamal was? A functional, socially active person? But, he had to, so he was going to do it anyway.

The very day after the meeting, as soon as Kamal saw Parsley enter, he hurried down the stairs from the roof, steeling himself for the incoming **conversation**. _"I just need to say hi! It's the safest way to start.", _he kept repeating to himself.

Kamal approached Parsley shyly, trying to act as confidently as he could, and spoke.

"Yo, Parsley! Here again huh?" He smiled, as friendly as one can be when you're so nervous.

This caught Parsley by surprise. "Huh? Well... Yeah. What's up, Kamal?" He didn't sound annoyed at all, thank god.

But… What now? Kamal had planned the start but he didn’t really know what he wanted to say next. Yes, people usually don’t plan their conversations, but this was different. Or was it? Whatever, he would have to improvise.

“Well...” He started, “You’ve been comin’ here for a while now, but like… Just… Stayin’... Y’know?” God he was awful at this.

“Uh… Yes, I think I get what you mean.” Parsley avoided direct eye contact. “I just come here to think, kinda…”

“B- But this is a rehabilitation center! Ya know…? You should try and talk it out, if something’s buggin’ you”

“... Do  _ you _ want to talk about something, Kamal?”

They looked at each other. Kamal was almost having a panic attack at this point, but he  _ had _ to keep on. He’s got so far, he certainly wasn’t going to stop now.

“It’s- It’s precisely why I approached you…! I want to talk with- with you! Get to know each other better, maybe?” Kamal was struggling to continue. He awkwardly, but genuinely, smiled at Parsley. 

“Get to know each other?”

“Yes! Hang out, whatever… You can sit at the bench on the roof with me, I’m usually alone, but, there’s room for two for sure-”

It was obvious how hard Kamal was trying. But Parsley found it amusing. See, he indeed was spending all his time alone, not really intending to talk to anyone. He would just bother them, who still cares about his silly worries anyway? But… Kamal came to him, lending a nervous, sweaty helping hand. Taking it wouldn’t be so bad. He just gestured for Kamal to go ahead and they went up to the roof. Kamal was trying to make himself chill out. They climbed the whole four flights of stairs in silence, one after the other.

On the roof, they sat on the bench next to each other.

“Why… Why are you still coming here?” Kamal hesitantly asked.

“... I’m stressed out of my mind, as always.”

“Is Jimothan still pressuring you?”

“No- Well- Yes, but not  _ all _ my problems come from my dad. He JUST happens to be a huge burden.”

Silence.

“Listen here- Not even  _ I  _ can start to explain what happens to me. I just get… Dragged back into this place. My life’s SH- I mean, a mess! My life’s just a mess!” Parsley continued.

“Guess I can relate…” Kamal grabbed his knees in a fetal pose. “It’s not just yours… Life’s a mess, like, in general…”

“The Habitat is still weird and kind of creepy to me, but, staying here, it’s like it helps me meditate.”

“Meditate?”

“On what exactly has gone wrong in my life for me to end up in this- this- … Situation.”

“You know? Maybe that ain’t the healthiest decision.” Kamal thought for some seconds. “D- Do you think I can help you?”

Parsley smiled at Kamal for the first time today. “Of course! We want to be friends, after all.”

That smile directly  _ pierced _ through Kamal’s heart, and he could do nothing but smile back.

Were they friends now?


	2. Is Bad Luck Really Such a Crime?

A week had already passed since the first time Kamal went out of his way to talk to Parsley. Even if, at first, he was forced by Corey and Habit to do it, after a few days he found spending time with Parsley to be quite therapeutic, it was reassuring. They had things in common, being both stressed, anxiety ridden young adults filled with existential dread, although maybe for different reasons, it made Kamal feel less lonely.

They spoke daily, Parsley info dumped quite a lot on Kamal during the first couple of days, but Kamal didn’t mind, he was happy to listen to anything and everything Parsley said. He talked about himself as well, he thought it was of bad manners to not do so, but not as much as Parsley. After all, Kamal was there to listen to him, and not vice versa. Yes, they’re friends, but Kamal was also on a mission.

But whatever. What worried Kamal is that, surprisingly, he still found himself anxious when talking to Parsley. A week had passed, and he was still as shy as the first time. There was something about Parsley… But he couldn’t tell what it was. Maybe that he was a successful guy! At least, successful to some extent. Maybe making new friends was harder than he remembered from college. Maybe… Maybe…

He didn’t know. And he wasn’t going to entertain himself thinking about it either. Kamal always had a hard time understanding why he felt certain ways, or did certain things, but that wasn't going to stop him from helping Parsley.

One day Parsley was especially late, Kamal was talking to Wallus at the door, walking in circles.

"Do ya think he just… doesn't feel the need to come by anymore?" Kamal worried.

"I think he would've told us, for sure." Wallus tried to calm him down. "He wouldn't just go to never come back again."

"Y– You're right, you're right…"

"You get attached pretty quickly, don't you?" Wallus looked at Kamal, and Kamal looked at Wallus, stopping abruptly. The janitor had a cheeky smile on his face.

"You're not insinuating anythin' right now…!"

"Nothing at all. I'm just saying what I see."

After a pause, Kamal continued walking around.

"I just don't think he's the kinda guy to be so late…" He continued rambling.

"You talk as if this was a date, give him a break. Maybe there's just bad traffic."

"Bad traffic… does he even have a car? Oh gosh I should know this…!"

"... Try to give yourself a break too from time to time."

Twenty minutes later, Kamal counted them, Parsley finally arrived. They both got up to the roof. Parsley was especially quiet that day. At the roof, they sat next to each other on the bench silently, until Kamal decided to start the conversation.

"S– So… what's up?" He smiled awkwardly.

He didn't get any response. Parsley was just looking at nothing, and Kamal was stuck there, torn between asking again or keeping his mouth shut. It was incredible he had been doing this for a whole week and he still didn't know how to act, curse his lack of social skills…

"... I got fired from my… from, one of my jobs." Parsley suddenly started. "I don't know how it could've happened… I… I never do anything wrong, I…"

"Oh, uh– Parsley, I–"

"I thought I was having such a good run…! I was talking to you, I was doing well at my job– or, jobs… and… outta nowhere…"

"Parsley…"

"I can't see my dad ever again after this–"

"Parsley!" Kamal interrupted him. "Ya got to look to… uh– the bright side of this! You will have so much more time for yourself!"

"I don't NEED time for myself! Time for myself is what I need the least of! I don't even have any real hobbies…"

There was a long pause. Come on, you're friends! Offer to hang out with him! Kamal repeated to himself over and over. But he couldn't get himself to say it.

"Sometimes I think I'm just capable to have bad luck." Parsley continued.

"N– No! Don't say that, uh… I mean… I've also had hard times… you just gotta find support in your friends…!"

"Well… you're my friend, right?" Parsley looked at him. There was a glimmer of hope in his eyes, it was the face of a man who hadn't had time to do things, or a friend to do them, for a long time.

"Uh– Yes!"

"So, we can… spend time together! But, like, out of the Habitat! Maybe then I will be able to see the bright side of all of this…!"

Kamal felt weird about the manner of this request. It felt more like a desperate call for sympathy rather than anything else. But… would he have done it better? Probably not.

"O– Of course! Whenever you want…!" Kamal smiled. Parsley smiled back at him. Everything, no matter how awkward, was always worth it when Parsley smiled at him.

"Hear me out. Tomorrow. Ask Habit about it. I don't care, but we're absolutely going to the city to do, uh… whatever! I'll be here earlier than usual" Parsley was overly excited.

Kamal thought that he could take a day off for once. Corey could perfectly take care of themselves and Habit, and nobody ever came here for a dentist appointment anyway.

Parsley was silently looking at Kamal, full of determination.

"I– It's a date!" He finally said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda short, but I wanted to make an adequate setup for what's to come ! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for slow updates!


End file.
